Sunday
by H1me-sama
Summary: Ichigo has, once again, a rough day. Shiro is just trying to help him with that, why can't he see how much he cares? Ichixichi yaoi


Hiya! nice to see you again! , weel actually I don't do yaoi, and I'm not quite used to writing fanfictions, but a friend kept on whining about it, 'cause she want to see me write a story... right. So I brought to you IchixHichi (i prefer to call him Shiro, because I like the sound of that :P, what also sounds quite good to my opinion is 'Shiraku', won't be using that here, though. It means white steed so I found it quite fitting XD)

Anyways it's rated mature for obvious reasons, contains yaoi and smut or lemon(and I still don't understand the diffirence between smut and lemon, so it's either of those)

And I don't own Bleach or it's characters, Kubo Taito does.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Sunday**

Sunday. Lovely. Sunday is the day on which you are not obligated to do anything.

Unless… You're a substitute Shinigami. Usually there aren't that many hollows on a Sunday, since most people stay at home and take it easy, and when people take it easy they use less reiatsu which in turn attracts less hollows.

Today was different.

Once again Don Kanonji had decided to visit Karakura town. On a Sunday. The only day on which Ichigo could have a little rest. Now he had to deal with more hollows than ever and do it while avoiding accidentally hitting people who all came to see Kanonji, and avoiding Don Kanonji himself, who exclaimed he was going to help a certain orange-haired boy! On TV.!

Not only did this startle his classmates, now also his dad and his little sisters would know he had something to hide. He just had to get out of here today… After dealing with the hollows.

So that's why Ichigo was on the run for: 1. Don Kanonji 2. His friends 3. Hollows…

Great.

Suddenly a Huge hollow appeared in front of him, he almost got his head chopped off because he was so deep in thought. '_Damn.'_

He still wasn't paying much attention to the hollow because he was too focused on the people around him. They were gathered around him and that's what made fighting the hollow so difficult right now. If he wasn't careful enough he could accidentally hit a bystander.

"Gestuga Tenshou!" he shouted, after aiming well and making his wave of reiatsu bend in a way around the mass of people, and with that he split the hollow in two.

If only he could split himself in two today.

"**You called?"** he heard a familiar voice say.

"Not for you" he replied annoyed.

"**What a shame, I'd be more than happy to split us in two, aibou" **

"Go away!" he shouted back, he didn't have time to also deal with his hollow now.

He ran around a corner behind which he felt the presence of a hollow, behind it he found a group of small hollows and… Don Kanonji.

"Boy! I found you!" He shouted as soon as he caught sight of the orange haired boy.

'_oh shit…'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Don tried to fight the hollows using his own unique way, throwing weird lightning balls and unnecessary comments like 'begone bad spirit' and 'spirits are always with you' at the hollows, but in the end he found himself cornered by the hollows, which wasn't very surprising.

'_what a moron' _Ichigo thought _' It's only small fry'_

Ichigo jumped in, wiping the hollows out in one strike. It was almost too easy, if there weren't so many of them he still had to beat down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted as he quickly turned around and grabbed Kanonji's shirt.

"I'm helping you" he looked like he had no idea what he had done wrong, which he probably didn't.

"Idiot."

A few moments and several deadly groups of hollows later he was chasing a Menos Adjuchas. Well… Chasing, It was more like the Menos was chasing him, throwing balas at him every few meters, which he could only just avoid every time. They were indeed much faster than a cero.

Nevertheless he could injure the Menos several times.

'Damn!'

At times like these he just wanted throw them back at him!

"**That can be Arranged."** the voice said with a grin showing on his face.

"I didn't really mean that!" Ichigo snorted back "Now go away! I'm busy!"

"**You're no fun, aibou.**"

"Whatever."

Ichigo turned back to his current opponent and saw the hollow prepare himself to launch a cero.

"Shit!" Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks and prepared himself to take the hit.

As soon as the hollow released the blinding light Ichigo caught it with Zangetsu's blade. He was overwhelmed by it, he never expected such a strong cero from a Menos Adjuchas! It was engulfing him, and Ichigo was almost blinded by the light it produced.

He couldn't hold it anymore!

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren"

At that moment, the hollow was frozen solid, and the cero stopped, relieving Ichigo from the strain.

"Thanks, Ruki-Aouch!" She had hit Ichigo full in his face "What the hell?"

"Idiot!"

"What have I done wrong?"

"You can't even defeat a hollow of this level? Where are you with your head?"

"…Uhh…"

She looked around.

"And where is Kanonji?"

"...uhm-" …' oops, I left him behind.' He thought.

"Don't tell me you left him alone with all these hollows in town?" She screamed in his face "What are you waiting for, go save him!"

"Right!" But just when he wanted to head towards Kanonji, he saw a group of hollows head towards Inoue's house. She was currently in front of the TV, watching the show of Don Kanonji, and she had no idea what really was going on.

"Inoue!" he shouted.

He sped towards her house, but the hollows were too far ahead. If only he was a little faster!

"**Want a little push in the back?"**

"I'll make it!"

But the hollows were now nearly there.

"Some no mai"

"Tsuki Shiro!"

The hollows where captured in a pillar of ice that reached up to the heavens.

"**Too bad, aibou, I could've helped."**

"Shut up!"

He stumbled through his window, almost stepping on Kon who he had put in his body before he left, who layed on the bed sleeping and, well, Ichigo didn't even _want_ to know what he did with his hand in his pants there.

"Kon! Wake up!"

"Whatz wrong, Ichi-" But before he could finish his question he already got kicked out of Ichigo's body.

As soon as he was back into his plushie he started to shout dirty words at Ichigo. "You could've warned me, you asshole!" "I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I'm able to!"

But Ichigo paid no attention. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with Kon now. He was way too busy being angry at Don Kanonji for being so irresponsive. Or actually he was more angry with him for being so damn ignorant. Why couldn't he just leave him the hell alone?

"Oi! Ichigo! Did you even hear me?"

"Shut up! I'm tired, go to sleep before I rip your insides out." He said all worn out.

"Y-yes…" Kon replied hesitant.

Ichigo switched off the light and went into a deep sleep almost instantly, getting lost into his dreams deeper and deeper.

He had always been there. Ready to jump in and defend the fortress, like a brave knight would do for his castle.

He had used his power as a shield to fend off the enemy, to prevent the body from getting wounded. He had used everything in his might to slay that shinigami who did not know how to converse with his inner self. He had even gone so far as to using the body as a tool for beating whatever sight was in front of him. He just had to keep his king alive.

While Ichigo was still fast asleep, a certain person inside a blue city was getting really lonely.

He felt outcast. By his own king.

He decided he wanted to let the landlord of this world know he was there, and that he could be of some use to him.

He wanted him to know how he felt inside.

Slowly and silently a white form was materializing in the small room. As it stood there half in the dark, half lit up by the moonlight coming through the tiny opening of the window, studying his teenage king, his yellow golden eyes stood out against the darkness of the room, clearly interested by the sight before him.

He wanted to understand the teen's thoughts, dreams and the thing that kept on going in his king's mind. Could that, what he felt while in his heart, be emotion?

He wandered, and after a while he found himself much closer to his king, so close that, their noses almost touched.

Now, this close to him, he could see the exhausted expression on his face. Of course he had been doing a lot today, and on top of his usual frown, his expression now was almost… worried.

Slowly he began moving his hand closer to Ichigo's, and so silently that it wouldn't wake his king wake up, while with his other hand he was reaching for Ichigo's belt that lay on his desk.

As he took his aibou's hands he tied them to the bed as quietly as possible, he saw Ichigo twitch a little and paused for a moment, but after that he went on. He wouldn't want to wake him up now that he's come so far.

Now he moved in a little closer and brushed his lips against his king's, making him wake up.

"…Wha-" he questioned as he opened his eyes, wandering what made him wake up, finding that he looked straight into golden-black eyes. "What the-? Why are _you_ here?"

He struggled with his hands, discovering that he couldn't move them.

**"**_**King,**_**"** the white phantom whispered, **"why don't you accept my help?"**

"I don't need your help!"

Ichigo was getting frustrated, first he had to kill tons of hollows, and now his own hollow was playing a game with him. His day couldn't be ruined more.

"**It sure looked like you did need my help."**

"Then you where wrong!" he snapped at the pale face, losing his temper.

"**Didn't you notice, king?"** He whispered like a calm breeze, close to Ichigo's face.

"What? That you're just getting more arrogant by the second? Yeah I noticed." He replied sarcastically.

"**What did I say when you were chasing those hollows?**" He said, ignoring the insult, **"when you were fighting that Adjuchas or when you made an attempt at protecting that Inoue girl?"**

"…**Or when we first met that day in Soul Society?"**

_He remembered that day, in the fight with Zaraki Kenpachi. That was the first time he saw his hollow self, he was standing there on the side of the blue building Zangetsu waving in his hand, _his_ Zangetsu. He was talking about becoming friends with your zanpakutou, right? That only knowing his name wasn't enough. What does that have to do with it?_

"You…" He hesitated, he wasn't sure what his hollow self was talking about. Was there a point in here somewhere?

The hollow widened his grin as he moved even closer, towards Ichigo's ear so he could whisper the answer unknown to the teen.

"**I called you **_**'Aibou**_**'"** his lips brushed against Ichigo's ear causing a shiver to run down Ichigo's spine as he spoke. **"Do you know what **_**aibou **_**means, Ichigo?"**

He waited for an answer. But when it did not came he opened his mouth again to give the answer himself.

"**It means '**_**partner**_**' as well as …"** he paused and Ichigo waited impatiently as his hollow moved away from his ear to look him directly into his eye. Those amber eyes, so fierce they could pierce your heart by just looking at them, filled with fire when in battle and sadness in the rain, but now they were beautiful strong amber orbs, gazing straight into the hollows eyes, desperate for an answer.

They stared at each other for what felt like a century before his hollow spoke again.

"**...'**_**Lover**_**'." **

He clashed his lips onto the strawberry's. Ichigo could feel that it was intense, how could it be possible for a hollow to feel this? Did he really feel this? It's not possible! He's a hollow! He can't feel emotions, not hate, not pain, not sadness, not happiness, not … love.

It can't be!

Finally his other side broke the kiss, only to gasp for air, and studying the counterpart's surprised expression. Mixed feelings were clearly showing from his face.

Ichigo couldn't bring out any word, he just stared at the pale face in front of his eyes.

The white strawberry started to move his hands down Ichigo's body, down the muscles, and every time he touched a new spot, he felt the teen's muscles tense a little further. But he just couldn't get enough of the feeling of that tanned skin under him.

He softly licked the strawberry's lips and passionately kissed him again, causing some smothered moans to come out of the teen's mouth, after which he entered the teen's warm mouth to engage into a furious battle between their tongue's for dominance. Surprisingly enough, Ichigo participated as much as his hollow. Was he enjoying it?

'_What? Of course not! Dammit!' _He thought back at himself.

The white ghost started to undo the teen's pants, who noticed this and abruptly broke the kiss.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, knowing the answer, but not wanting to hear it.

The hollow didn't stop doing what he started and answered**:" I'm gonna make you feel good, so don't resist." **

He moved his head to Ichigo's neck, who did seem to enjoy the touch of the warm blue tongue, going by all the moans that where clearly audible. He moved his head down Ichigo's body, following where his hands had been only a moment ago.

Finally he managed to get the shinigami's pants off, and threw it somewhere in the room. Now only Ichigo's boxers remained to be taken off. The hollow looked up at Ichigo's face and saw that it was as red as his name says, of course Ichigo had never done this before so it was no surprise that he was furiously blushing, which also made it more fun for the evil phantom.

He decided to move further down and pull the black boxers down too, Ichigo gulped and his hollow enjoyed every sound that the strawberry made at this move.

After what seemed like an eternity to Ichigo his underwear was finally out and lost somewhere in the room as well, the hollow grinned at the sight.

Time seemed to move incredibly slow for Ichigo now. He watched as his hollow slowly opened his mouth and touched his erect member with it as he engulfed it with his warmth. Immediately Ichigo felt something that probably could be described as ecstasy rush through his body.

"Aaah…uunn" Ichigo moaned out in pleasure,_ 'What the hell? It's _so_ good!'_

The white counterpart started to move further down, running his tongue down the back of Ichigo's hard shaft, enjoying the sound of lustful moans that emerged from the now gone-with-lust strawberry.

The orange-haired teen bit down on his lip to stop any sounds from his mouth as he noticed he was now nearly screaming for more. If he'd wake his family up he'd be busted. And this was not the best position to be found caught in.

"Hmmm…" it sounded now which displeased the hollow, who kinda liked the sounds his king was making, though he didn't want to be caught by Ichigo's family either in a position like this, with the high chance of Isshin trying to kill him.

Seeing this was the moment to get serious the hollow brought three fingers to Ichigo's mouth, who took them in as commanded and started to wet them with his saliva. With his other hand he started to undo his shihakusho as he was getting impatient.

As Ichigo was still occupied with the pale fingers and the hollow working on his throbbing member, Ichigo started to question what he was doing. '_This can't be' _He thought as the hollow finally removed the now wet fingers from Ichigo's mouth '_Am I really enjoying this?' _But he snapped out of his thoughts as he realized where those fingers where going as he felt something warm and wet circling his entrance.

"What are y-" He started to question. **"You know very well what I'm doing"** His hollow self replied as he pushed one finger inside of Ichigo, who gasped at the sudden invasion.

"**Just be glad that I'm preparing you." **He said with a very disturbing glance, and a gleeful smile showing on his face.

He started to cherish Ichigo's dick once more to ease the pain as he pressed in another digit at the same time. Ichigo was now lost in a whirl of feelings.

With that he started to make scissor movements to make it easier for him later on.

"Aaahg… Don't-,"He brought out every time his hollow made the movement "…It hurts …"

"**Sshhh… Relax, It'll be over soon." **He said trying to reassure Ichigo, which wasn't exactly working, I mean, who would believe the look on his face at that moment?

"J-Just do it…" He said and paused "… Shiro."

The hollow got a surprised look on his face as he heard that name.

"Y-yeah… I guess that's how I name you…" Ichigo spoke to himself as if to distract himself from what was going on down below. The hollow, now named Shiro, got the hint and moved on by pushing another finger in and he started to move in and out of Ichigo now.

"Gaaaah!" Ichigo groaned since he was getting really uncomfortable right now. He tried shifting his legs to give Shiro a little more space, but it still hurt.

Until Shiro hit a spot which made Ichigo see white stars and dots in front of his eyes. He was in a magnificent bliss right now. Where did this heavenly feeling come from?

As his counterpart saw the teen arch his back at the spot he hit, he realized that was the spot he was looking for. So he pulled his fingers out and left Ichigo in a daze for now.

Catching up quite slow Ichigo only realized that his hollow gonna do _that _when it was already too late, as Shiro had already placed his member at Ichigo's entrance when he came close to Ichigo's ear and whispered: **"Now comes the fun part." **

As soon as he finished his sentence he slowly pushed in all the way, and stayed like that for a few moments, watching Ichigo's closed eyes narrowly to let the teen get used to the feeling.

Finally, Ichigo opened his eyes and he closed in on his counterpart's face to kiss him gently. That was Shiro's cue to start moving.

He started on a slow pace, going easy on Ichigo, for he did not, for once in his short life, wanted to hurt Ichigo. He wanted to show Ichigo how he could be of help, and he had to make sure Ichigo would never forget him, who he was and why he was here.

"S-Shiro… Don't …take it easy." He whispered. "Go… faster…"

Shiro widened his grin and nodded in acknowledgement. He sped up his pace, moving a bit to find that spot for Ichigo again.

After some guessing he hit the spot head on, as he saw Ichigo's expression get filled with lust once more. But in his mind he was also confused, It was a mixture of lust and pain he felt. The lust of that indescribable feeling whenever Shiro hit that spot, and the pain of being penetrated in the ass by another male.

Those last words made him even more confused, 'another male'. Could that really made him feel this good?

Shiro bent down and kissed, licked and sucked on Ichigo's neck passionately, leaving hickey's all over the strawberry's neck. He moved his head towards Ichigo's mouth again as he kept on pounding into the other male. He could feel he was getting closer and closer, and going by the look on his face, he could tell he wouldn't last long either.

He locked their lips together and moaned into the orange haired's mouth as he felt the tension building up in his lower abdomen. Ichigo moaned back just as loudly.

"Aah … S-Shiro …" he tried to search for words, but thinking seemed impossible right now. "I… I-I need to…" Was all he managed to bring out.

"**To…?"** Shiro panted, acting like he didn't know what Ichigo was trying to say.

"To… T-to-"he started to scream "I need to—aaaah" he panted out as he came all over his and Shiro's stomachs.

Shiro grinned even wider than he already was and he pumped few more times before he came inside of Ichigo. He collapsed onto his _aibou _without pulling out and gave Ichigo a small kiss who was still panting from the rush of 'ecstasy'.

They lay like there for a few moments until Shiro decided to finally pull out of Ichigo and move beside him to hold him in a warm embrace.

**"And how was that, my aibou?" **

"Not too shabby." He sighted, not wanting to admit that his hollow had actually done something amazing to him, and he actually forgot about the entire day.

"**Don't I deserve a little bit more gratitude as your loyal horse? Did I help you out here or what?" **All he wanted was to hear his king say it.

"Thank you, aibou, you helped me."

Shiro felt a light starting to shine inside him, he said it! He finally called him aibou.

His king, he called him aibou.

No it wasn't a light. It was the sun.

"You know how you could really help me?" he turned to his newfound partner.

"**Hmmm?"**

"You could, of course, untie me." Ichigo said looking up at his hands which were still bound to his bed with his belt.

"**Naturally." **He stated and untied Ichigo's hands, to now fully embrace him and receive a warm comforting arm around his shoulder.

Ichigo nuzzled his head into Shiro's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, he slowly faded into dreams for the second time this night. Only this time his heart was at ease, the storm had settled down, the clouds where making place for a warm and soft sun, one just like the person who held him, and the rain had finally stopped.

* * *

A/N: finally done! Here it is everyone! I hope you like it, I've put a lot of effort into it, just to please you (interpret that however you like). I've got a lot to say for those who don't know Bleach, to help understand this story.  
First of all: Don Kanonji is a crazy T.V. medium (yeah, a guy that can see ghosts) and he has been in Ichigo's way for the entire series already. All he ever does is talk about ratings and stuff (For example:"how many viewers do I get?").

Second: Hollows are evil spirits. There are good spirits and bad spirits (Hollow= bad, a "Plus"= good) and the shinigami's are the balancers.

Third: Ichigo's soul has been split into two halves: Shiro and Ichigo. That's what this fanfiction is about. You don't need to know the rest. (The blue city I was talking about is Ichigo's "inner world"= a world inside a shinigami's soul, where Shiro lives.)

And last, I hope you enjoyed and please review because I need to… no let me rephrase that, I would like to know what you think of it, because if you don't like it, it's no use for me to keep updating (what I already barely do).

16


End file.
